Bella e Edward: Amor em 100 Histórias
by Ania Lupin
Summary: Coleção de 100 mini histórias escritas sobre meu casal favorito. Espero que gostem!
1. 1: Motivos

1. Motivos.

(244 Palavras)

* * *

"Existem só cento e um motivos para eu não fazer essa idiotice, Alice." Edward disse, irritado. Passou a mão pelos cabelos e desabou no sofá.

"Cento e um?" A vampira conteve um risinho que ameaçava escapar.

"Cento e um."

"Sério que você contou? Você realmente precisa arranjar coisas mais produtivas para fazer." O jovem de eternos dezessete anos se limitou a suspirar. "Cento e um motivos são muitos motivos."

"Eu sei."

"E quais são, exatamente?"

Alice se divertiu ao ver o irmão começar a contar, se guiando pelos dedos da mão. "Ela é muito nova. A competição é muita. Ela deve achar que eu sou um idiota. O pai dela não vai gostar que ela saia com um vampiro. Não consigo ler os pensamentos dela e isso me frustra. O cheiro dela me mata, a todo o instante. Ainda precisamos ter uma conversa civilizada. Não temos nada em comum. Ela pode ter qualquer garoto que quiser em Forks. Se algum acidente acontecer, vamos ter que nos mudar. Ela-"

"Ok, ok, eu já entendi!" A jovem desistiu de escutar tudo aquilo no décimo. Eles se olharam, e um sorriso malicioso cruzou os lábios da vampira. "Mas, e se eu te desse apenas um motivo para você parar com toda essa besteira?"

"Como se fosse existir um motivo que anulasse todos os meus."

"Você a ama."

"Esse não conta, Alice."

_Mas tem um que conta. Ela te ama também._

E todos os outros motivos foram esquecidos.


	2. 2: Francês

2. Francês

(325 palavras)

* * *

"Eu não entendo o motivo de você ser **tão** anti-social comigo!"

Bella talvez tenha falado aquilo mais alto que o necessário, pois metade do refeitório virou-se para ela, depois da frase. Sentiu suas bochechas corarem de raiva e vergonha, e a resposta de Edward, como o esperado, não melhorou a situação.

"Qual a parte do _'melhor não sermos amigos'_ você ainda não entendeu?"

Ela quase arremessou a maçã que segurava na cabeça do garoto. Aquilo teria sido bom, muito bom para seu ânimo, ainda mais se a fruta se espatifasse nos cabelos perfeitos cor de bronze, mas ao fazer isso só chamaria mais atenção para si. Só por isso se conteve.

"Edward, você faz da minha vida em Forks um inferno."

"Posso dizer o mesmo."

O olhar da jovem não foi nem um pouco amigável.

"Você é mesmo um idiota convencido! Será que você e toda sua família perfeita não podem se mudar para França e me deixarem em paz?"

Ela estava se afastando já, praticamente a poucos passos da mesa em que sempre se sentava, quando o garoto que atormentava sua vida diariamente a surpreendeu, mais uma vez.

"Mon cheire, alors je ne pourrais pas vous taquiner tous les jours."

"O que?"

"Ah, vous ne parlez pas la langue d'amour ? Mais alors, mon ange doux, vous ne saurez jamais de comment beau je vous trouve."

"Você fala francês?"

A vontade de gritar foi grande. Aquilo era… doente. Ele não podia ser tão perfeito. Aquilo era injusto! E apesar de Deus não estar do lado de sua sanidade naquela cidade pequena, Bella conseguira reunir forçar para virar-se e continuar seu curto caminho, quando sentiu dedos gelados tocarem seu braço.

"Mon amour pour vous durera jusqu'à l'éternité."

O jovem deu um sorriso que a fez esquecer por segundos o porquê de estar brava, e escapou para sua própria mesa, já ocupada pelos irmãos.

* * *

Naquela noite, Bella fez uma visita ao dicionário Francês-Inglês, e ficou boquiaberta.

* * *

**Tradução das frases:**

_Mon cheire, alors je ne pourrais pas vous taquiner tous les jours._ – Minha querida, aí eu não poderia te provocar todo dia.

_Ah, vous ne parlez pas la langue d'amour? Mais alors, mon ange doux, vous ne saurez jamais de comment beau je vous trouve. – _Ah, você não fala a língua do amor? Então, meu doce anjo, você nunca vai saber como eu te acho linda.

_Mon amour pour vous durera jusqu'à l'éternité_ – Meu amor por você vai durar por toda eternidade.

**N/A:** Obrigada por todas as reviews, vocês são uns amores! Tento postar sempre o mais rápido possível, estou me divertindo muito escrevendo sobre o casal... qualquer crítica ou sugestão é sempre muito bem vinda! Um grande beijo!


	3. 3: Uma batalha perdida

3. Uma batalha perdida

(305 palavras)

* * *

Estavam os dois, um de frente para o outro, parados na frente da caminhonete vermelha desbotada, nenhum mostrando qualquer sinal de bom humor. Quem começou com as acusações foi a garota.

"Eu me atrasei para escola!"

"Você fez eu me atrasar para a escola!"

"Eu machuquei meu joelho quando caí!" O jovem por um momento quis saber se aquilo era verdade.

"E eu devo ter ficado com um hematoma enorme nas costas!" Mentiu. Suas costas estavam como sempre sem um arranhão.

"Eu não consegui achar meu trabalho de Inglês..."

"Eu não consegui achar minha carteira..."

"E eu tinha terminado meu trabalho!"

"E eu tinha dinheiro na carteira... muito!" Como se aquilo importasse. "E eu tive que pedir dinheiro emprestado para meus irmãos para poder almoçar!"

"Eu esqueci o dinheiro para meu almoço em casa!" E ele teria felizmente cedido seu almoço, como sempre intocado, se tivesse descoberto a tempo que era por aquele motivo que ela não estava no refeitório aquele dia. "Eu fui muito mal na prova e a culpa é sua!"

"Eu não cheguei a tempo para minha prova, e a culpa é sua!"

"Eu tive que te ver _**duas vezes**_!" Silêncio. "Há! Eu tive o pior dia, então pode me dar."

Edward não tinha palavras naquele instante, o que era uma coisa rara. O vampiro suspirou, e deu a barra de chocolate para a garota que tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Afastou-se um passo, enquanto Bella fechava rapidamente a porta da caminhonete e dava a ré, indo embora.

Emmet estava ao seu lado em pouco tempo, olhando o irmão postiço com uma expressão interrogativa.

"Ela estava com fome, e eu não precisava de um Twix." Edward explicou só uma fração da verdade, e começou a caminhar em direção ao volvo, sorrindo.

_Afinal, meu dia foi ótimo. Eu consegui vê-la duas vezes._

* * *

**N/A:** Mais uma vez agradecendo a todos que gastaram um pouquinho do seu tempo me mandando uma reviews, obrigada! Sugestões, críticas, dúvidas, fiquem sempre a vontade para mandar por email ou por aqui mesmo. Um beijo!


	4. 4: Atenção

4. Atenção

(372 palavras)

* * *

Bella estava sorrindo um sorriso nada inocente enquanto saía de sua picape, os olhos procurando rapidamente quem ela precisava ver antes de começar a aula. Ali estava o jovem, parado em frente ao ridículo e reluzente volvo prata.

Deu uns passos e teve consciência que se tornou visível quando começou a sentir alguns pares de olhos a encarando, mas ele continuava lendo um livro estúpido, encostado no carro.

_Ora Deus, dê uma ajuda sim?_

A última coisa que ela precisava naquele dia era ter que rebolar. Estava chegando perto, e mais perto, e apesar da proximidade já gritante, ele não tirava os olhos do livro. O que poderia ser tão interessante?

"Oi, Edward." Não restou alternativa a não ser tentar se fazer presente, e a jovem rezava para obter alguma resposta. Suas mãos mexiam nervosamente em uma mecha de seus cabelos enquanto ela ouviu um 'oi' vindo da parte dele, que ainda recusava-se a parar de ler.

Aquilo já estava ficando irritante.

"O que está lendo?"

"Cálculo." A vontade repentina de agarrar o livro das mãos dele e jogar longe foi reprimida com uma respiração lenta e profunda. Ele não sabia que estava frio? Que ela estava passando um frio enorme, só para ganhar um minuto estúpido de atenção? "E eu preciso terminar ainda hoje esse capítulo, então, se não se importa-"

"Ótimo!" Ela deveria mesmo era ter pegado o livro e o arremessado o mais distante possível que sua força conseguiria, mas ao invés disso se virou, tentando esconder as lágrimas de irritação que ameaçavam sair a qualquer segundo, e tentou seguir para sua sala de aula. Tentou.

Ela se preparava para entrar em contato com o chão quando braços frios envolveram sua cintura, e seus olhos entraram em contato com aqueles dourados intensos. Era mais do que ela esperava para aquele dia. Eles estavam tão próximos, que ela podia sentir bem o cheiro adocicado e bom que sempre vinha do rapaz, e-

"O que você acha que está fazendo??" A voz, que ela ouvia sempre tão baixa, saíra um pouco mais alta naquele instante. Voltando ao mundo real, Bella via que o jovem amarrava algo em sua cintura, e ao olhar novamente para ele, percebeu que este havia tirado a jaqueta que antes usava. "Essa saia é muito curta, como você põe uma coisa dessas para sair em público?"

Por um momento observou o olhar nervoso de Edward para todos os outros garotos que a observavam antes. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

"Quer dizer que você gostou?"

"Eu-"

"Eu sabia!" E com isso, a jovem não mais se controlou, e seus braços envolveram rapidamente o rapaz, seus lábios encontrando brevemente a bochecha gelada.

Bella se afastava com pressa para sua picape, mal conseguindo controlar o riso, deixando um vampiro completamente sem palavras, paralisado no meio do estacionamento.

* * *

**N/A:** Mua, francês é uma língua muito sexy, também queria um Edward falando em francês pra mim. Obrigada a todos vocês que mandaram uma review! Espero estar correspondendo as espectativas a cada pequeno capítulo. E sim, eu pretendo escrever 100 pequenas histórias mesmo... isso vai demorar um pouco ehehehe... quem sabe até o fim do ano eu acabo. Beijão, e aproveitem o fds! ;*


	5. 5: Medo

5. Medo

(207 palavras)

* * *

Os dois garotos sentavam-se na mesma mesa de sempre, um de frente para o outro, o almoço permanecendo intocado na bandeja. O refeitório estava cheio, mas para ele, só uma presença era necessária. E o irmão notara os olhos de Edward grudados na humana, como sempre.

_Edward, vai lá falar com ela._

"Não é seguro."

_Ora, vamos! Pare com esta desculpa!_

"Não é desculpa, é sério."

_Você devia ir lá dizer a ela._

"Dizer o que, que ela me fascina todo o dia?"

_É._

"Não quero ser chamado de louco hoje, Emmet."

_Mas você é louco. Por ela._

"E quando ela descobrir, nunca mais ver querer me ver. E eu vou perdê-la."

_Você não pode perder o que nunca foi seu._

"E se ela me rejeitar?"

_Covarde._

O vampiro desviou o olhar da jovem e encarou o irmão, irritado.

"Ela está se divertindo muito hoje. Quem sabe amanhã."

_Cuidado. A cada dia que você ainda isso, dá mais chances a todos estes mortais ao redor dela. Bella parece engraçada. Seria interessante ter uma humana na família._

Foi então que a latinha de refrigerante estourou na mão do jovem de cabelos cor de bronze.

"Mike, você é tão engraçado! Todos os garotos deveriam ser que nem você!"

Mal sabia Edward que os olhos da jovem estavam nele o tempo inteiro.

* * *

**N/A:** Postando mais cedo do que imaginava! Tentar continuar postando umas 3 histórias por semana, enquanto ainda tenho tempoooo! Também nunca pensei numa Bella mais atrevida andando de saia curta no clima congelante de Forks, mas foi uma história engraçada de escrever, ehehehe... obrigadaaa a todos que mandaram um comentário, e fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando das histórias! Um grande beijo a todos!


	6. 6: O não dito

6. O Não Dito

(327 palavras)

* * *

Ela estava sentada ao seu lado, durante a aula de biologia. Era uma coisa impossível de se ignorar, por mais que ele se esforçasse, e isso estava o deixando louco. Ele escrevia algo sobre a aula, sem necessidade, pois já sabia toda aquela matéria que estava sendo despejada, para tentar tornar o trabalho de ignorá-la mais fácil, quando Bella resolveu se fazer mais presente.

"Você já imaginou que nosso sangue poderia ser verde, ou azul?" Ok, ela estava sentada do seu lado, perigosamente perto, lhe fazendo uma pergunta totalmente sem sentido, mas ele não iria rir, não iria responder, iria fingir total-

"Você sempre costuma dizer tudo que pensa?" Perdera. Era impossível fingir que ela não estava ali. Virou de leve sua cabeça, encontrando os olhos castanhos da jovem.

"Só quando estou com você." Por que ela era tão sincera? E justo com ele!

"Essa é a pergunta mais sem sentido, para não dizer estúpida, que eu já ouvi." Ele não precisava ter falado isso, claro. Mas aquela jovem precisava se afastar dele, para seu próprio bem. Voltou os olhos para o professor, não sem antes ver uma ponta de mágoa nos dela.

"Às vezes é bom dizer o que se pensa. Você deveria tentar algum dia, quem sabe seu humor melhora um pouco."

Edward se conteve em suspirar. Tantas coisas que ele queria dizer para a garota de cheiro tentador ao seu lado e não podia, tantas coisas que queria revelar a ela.

_Apesar de tudo, do jeito que eu te trato... Você se tornou a coisa mais importante da minha vida, e eu ainda preciso me controlar a cada segundo que passo ao seu lado, para você continuar sendo. A cada palavra que eu falo para te afastar, eu queria dizer uma para nos tornarmos mais próximos. _

Ele balançou a cabeça, irritado. Bella não estava pronta para ouvir tudo aquilo, e talvez nunca estivesse. E provavelmente, era melhor assim.

_Eu te amo._

Era melhor deixar algumas coisas sem dizer.

* * *

**N/A:** Tadaaaa! Capítulo, mais um! Será que vou ter pique para 100 histórias? Só faltam 94! Muito obrigadaaaa a todas as reviews, a opinião de vocês é muito importante pra mim! Um grande beijo, e bom feriadooo!


	7. 7: Andando na chuva

7. Andando na chuva

(378 palavras)

* * *

"Isabela?"

"É Bella."

Não era bem uma tempestade que se formava lá fora, só a chuva. Mas estava chovendo o suficiente para a visibilidade ficar bem, bem ruim, e aquela humana andava pela calçada protegida apenas por um guarda-chuva que parecia que iria se desmanchar a qualquer momento. Ela ainda o deixaria louco, sem dúvida.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo fora de casa a essa hora? Você tem aula amanhã, e já são mais de onze horas-"

Mas Bella simplesmente começou a andar de novo pela calçada. Mesmo sabendo que a irritaria, ele continuou caminhando atrás dela. Poucos minutos depois a jovem virou-se para ele, o olhar claramente aborrecido.

"O que você _está fazendo_?"

"Te seguindo." A resposta óbvia não pareceu melhorar o humor.

"Isso eu sei, eu quero saber o porquê!" Era engraçado como ela parecia querer pular em seu pescoço, como se a jovem fosse conseguir lhe causar algum dano.

"Para você chegar à sua casa segura. Você já viu que horas são?"

Ele se divertiu ao ver as sobrancelhas da garota se levantarem, esta, claramente surpresa pelas palavras proferidas. E ficou observando-a, enquanto a mesma virava-se para o lado contrário de onde vinha, e começava a andar.

"Você não vem?" Edward escutou a jovem falar, impaciente, após quase um minuto. Em poucos segundos ele já estava ao lado dela, segurando o guarda-chuva que ela lhe oferecia. "Se quiser, podemos dividir o guarda-chuva, mas você vai ter que segurar. Não sou tão alta para conseguir cobrir você com ele."

O vampiro assegurou-se então que ambos estivessem cobertos, a pequena humana, principalmente, e ambos andaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até a pergunta finalmente vir da parte dela.

"E o que você está fazendo aqui fora tão tarde?"

"Nada em particular. Só andando." Deu os ombros. "Você?"

"Só andando também." Ele a viu suspirar, e então a ouviu finalmente admitir. "Eu não conseguia dormir, uma caminhada sempre ajuda um pouco quando estou com insônia. Se meu pai descobrir, vai ter um ataque."

"Eu não conto para o chefe Swan," Edward começou. "se você prometer não sair de casa sozinha tão tarde novamente."

Um bico formou-se nos lábios rosados. "E se eu estiver com vontade de andar por aí?"

"Então me chame."

E os dois sorriram.

* * *

**N/A:** Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram uma review, mais uma vez! Que bom que gostaram da última história! Escreve-las está me dando pique até para ter idéias para uma nova fic, ehehehe, mas não sei se consigo conciliar duas ao mesmo tempo... vamos ver!

Um grande beijo, e ótimo começo de semana!


	8. 8: Coisas a fazer

8. Coisas a fazer.

(197 palavras)

* * *

_Coisas a fazer – 1 de março de 2005._

_Acabar Biologia/Inglês._

_Comprar CD's._

_Aprender a cozinhar._

_**Falar com ela.**_

Edward olhou para sua agenda, em especial para as palavras grifadas, e suspirou. Tão fácil, e tão difícil completa-la. A morena mordendo sem vontade uma pêra chamava novamente sua atenção. Se ao menos pudesse ler seus pensamentos, talvez as coisas fossem mais fáceis.

De sua mesa, no almoço, as coisas eram tão simples. Ele podia observar como as maçãs do rosto da garota ficavam rosas com o mais superficial comentário. Como ela sorria, sem graça, para um garoto próximo. Como seus olhos cheios de vida vagavam até pararem nos seus dourados. Será que ela sentia o mesmo quando seus olhos se encontravam, sentia aquela mesma eletricidade? Seus lábios eram tão delicados que ele os desejava para si, um desejo tão humano, querer o impossível. Poder tocá-los com os seus próprios, sem matá-la.

Por que ele sentia tanta necessidade em ficar com aquela humana?Bella ainda seria seu fim. Ela era pura, e completamente perfeita em suas imperfeições. Era impossível falar com ela, sem querer mais.

Bem, hoje, ao menos, era. Então, o melhor a fazer era esquecer.

Voltou seus olhos para a agenda, e virou a página.

_Coisas a fazer – 2 de março de 2005._

_**Falar com ela.**_

* * *

**_N/A:_**Desacreditei quando vi o numero de reviews do ultimo capitulo, omg! Uma das minhas shorts favoritas já postadas é 'frances' tambem, mas a que eu mais gosto só vou publicar mais para frente. Não consegui ler a fic que me indicaram, so sorry, minha vida andou ficando corrida nos últimos dias, mas assim que der tempo eu leio! Finalizando, já acho 100 historias coisa demais de escrever, vamos ver se eu consigo chegar na centesima, 1.000 é impossível, eu acho, too much! Minha imaginação não é tão boa, quem me dera...

Muito obrigada a cada uma que disponibilizou um tantinho de tempo para deixar um comentário, crítica, sugestão! E até o próximo capitulo!


	9. 9: Agenda

9. Agenda

(298 palavras)

* * *

Ele andava com calma, como sempre, para a primeira aula do dia, quando viu a garota entrando correndo, mal conseguindo manter os livros nas mãos e a mochila nas costas. Observou com um riso preso o primeiro tropeço, e por um minuto considerou não ficar em seu caminho.

Mas aquela era uma oportunidade boa demais para se desperdiçar. O impacto da jovem contra seu corpo duro feito pedra a fez cair no chão, espalhando livros e papéis soltos pelo piso surrado.

"Ah, me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção de-" Edward quase sorria ao vê-la se desculpar, antes de saber em quem havia esbarrado. "Ah, você, eu deveria saber." Ouviu-a dizer quando os olhos castanhos encontraram os dourados.

"Isso é jeito de cumprimentar um colega?"

Bella apenas revirou os olhos, reuniu rapidamente suas coisas em seus braços novamente e tão rápido como chegou, se foi. E ele mesmo seguiria para sua classe – afinal, já estava atrasado –, quando algo vermelho chamou a atenção de seus olhos.

_Uma agenda?_

Edward nem precisou ver de quem era aquilo, o caderno estava impregnado com o cheiro dela. Mas Bella já não estava mais no corredor para ter seu pertence de volta, ele teria que lhe devolver aquilo no almoço.

Agora lá estava ele, na aula de Cálculo. Pensando no pequeno caderno. Era uma criatura curiosa, tinha que admitir, e seus dedos estavam muito próximos de abrir a agenda. Não iria machucar ninguém se ele fuçasse um pouco, certo? Ela nem iria saber.

Olhou pela sala discretamente, se certificando de que ninguém o observava naquele momento, e então, abriu no dia de hoje. E então, seu sorriso foi diminuindo ao ler as palavras escritas na página.

_Coisas a fazer:_

_Compras para o jantar._

_Terminar o trabalho de Inglês._

_**Falar com Edward.**_

* * *

**N/A:** Uma agenda da Bells agora! Gente, muito obrigada pelas reviews, adoooro vocês! Posso fazer propaganda? To com uma fic nova, ExB, Lua Cheia, quem se interessar e quiser dar uma passadinha... Um grande beijo, de uma Ania com muito sono!


	10. 10: Adivinha

10. Adivinha

(367 palavras)

* * *

"Edward, entre, vamos!"

"Alice, se eu quisesse consultar uma vidente, eu me sentaria na sua frente." O vampiro disse, um tanto irritado com a insistência de sua irmã mais nova.

"Mas vai ser divertido! E se ela te disser tudo que eu te disse, eu vou poder finalmente falar 'eu aviseeeeeiiii' e-"

Mas Alice Cullen nunca terminou sua frase, pois no momento em que um cheiro familiar se fez presente para ambos, o jovem de cabelos cor de bronze escapou para dentro da barraca de adivinhações sem mais cerimônias.

* * *

Ele franziu o nariz ao sentir o cheiro forte de incenso – a sala era justamente como ele esperava. Sentada atrás de uma suposta bola de cristal estava uma senhora de idade, que gesticulava para ele acomodar-se no pufe verde, frente a ela.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, eu estava te esperando." O que? Ele percebeu que a mulher era cega, completamente cega. Sua irmã só poderia estar lhe pregando uma peça, uma muito, muito sem graça. Mas, em nenhum momento, ele conseguiu ler algo na mente daquela mulher que a denunciasse.

"Senhora-"

"O nome dela é Marie."

E se o coração dele batesse, talvez naquele instante tivesse parado. Marie? Ele estava tão certo sobre outro nome.

"E ela está te esperando do lado de fora. Peça para ela entrar, por favor."

Com um humor abalado, Edward retirou uma nota do bolso e colocou sobre a mesa, mesmo sem o dinheiro ter sido requisitado. Talvez aquilo fosse um sinal. Ele devia manter-se longe de Bella, deixa-la com sua vida humana, seguir em frente, se mudar, se trancar para sempre no Alaska para nunca mais sentir aquele cheiro inacreditável que emanava da garota.

Garota que por um acaso, estava na sua frente, assim que pôs os pés para fora da barraca. Aquela frase, aquela pergunta, seria só para se certificar.

"Bella Marie Swan?"

"Como você sabe meu segundo nome?" Sim, sim! Havia um Deus, e ele estava sendo muito bom.

"É melhor você entrar." E dando um sorriso torto, sem perceber que deixara a jovem completamente desorientada, Edward foi para perto dos irmãos.

* * *

E ao entrar na barraca apertada, foi a vez da jovem se surpreender.

"Bella Marie Cullen, eu estava te esperando."

* * *

**N/A:** Muito obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaa a todas as reviews! Vocês são demais, adorooooo! Com essa, só faltam 90, omg. Esse foi o chap que eu mais gostei de escrever... espero que vocês tenham gostado também! A todos que deixaram uma review em **lua cheia**, muito obrigada também, vou tentar postar o próximo capítulo o mais rápido possível! Um grande beijoooo, da Ania!


	11. 11: Pequeno quase desastre

11. Pequeno quase desastre

(393 palavras)

* * *

_Isso não é bom. Definitivamente._

Os pensamentos de seu irmão foi o que chamou sua atenção. Edward logo viu o que Jasper olhava com uma ponta de diversão no rosto, e teve que concordar.

"Nem um pouco bom."

Mas eles nada fizeram, apenas continuaram a observar a garota, ambos em um silêncio concentrado, enquanto ela tentava se equilibrar na escada, não muito bem firme no chão. Para Edward, nada firme no chão. O que ela achava que estava fazendo? Melhor, o que aqueles estudantes achavam que estavam fazendo, ao colocar Bella, justo Bella, para pendurar a faixa do baile do sábado seguinte? Ele quase riu – pela cara de terror que a garota fez ao olhar para baixo – mas provavelmente estava tão nervoso quanto. Cada movimento que a jovem fazia enrijecia mais seus músculos, e se tivesse um coração, este agora estaria batendo a mil.

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu faça isso, Bells?"

Agora, com ela já lá em cima, que o idiota do Mike Newton perguntava isso?

"Relaxa Mike, eu consigo!" Ele a ouviu falar, mas aquela voz era um pouco incerta. "Só me passe o cartaz. E o barbante, por favor."

Ele observou a garota ficar na ponta dos pés, e por um momento, quis desviar o olhar para outra coisa. Aquilo o estava enervando. Mais alguns segundos e ele mesmo colocaria aquela faixa estúpida. A escada oscilou um pouco.

"Bells, tem certeza-"

"Sim Mike, eu tenho!"

Era ótimo ela se irritar com Mike, mas não agora. Ele a viu lentamente se esticar – mais e mais – naquela escada mais que instável, para conseguir alcançar o locar onde o cartaz teria que ser amarrado. E então Bella finalmente alcançou.

E então ela gritou.

Edward viu o pedaço estúpido de papel ir ao chão, viu o barbante cair e rolar, se desenrolando todo, e até escutou – e viu – o barulho feito pela escada ao ceder. Mas tinha uma coisa que ele não queria, que ele precisava, não ver ao chão.

E então, o gritou cessou. Droga, ela era tentadoramente quente contra seus braços, apesar de toda a roupa que os dois usavam. Edward suspirou, e logo quis se chutar, quando suas narinas foram invadidas pelo cheiro da menina. Ela ainda seria seu fim, totalmente sem querer.

E quando ela abriu os olhos, e o observou, primeiro assustada, e depois, mais do que agradecida, foi demais para ele.

"Sinceramente, você quer me fazer ter um ataque do coração?"

Ele demorou em colocá-la de volta ao chão.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais uma história pequeninha! Muito obrigada a todos vocês que me deixaram algum comentário! Um grande beijo, e um beijooooo enorme para: Lu Carites, Re Lane Cullen, Vi Malfoy Cullen (Também acho liiindo esse nome!), Kate Simon Cullen, Mimy Cullen (Isso mesmo!), Dannye, , Mariane S. Denali, Kah Reche, Jules Binoche e Alexia Scheideman. Espero conseguir postar logo o proximo! E obrigadão também a quem está acompanhando Lua Cheia! Kiss!


	12. 12: Karma

12. Karma.

(287 palavras)

* * *

Bella sentava-se numa mesa mais isolada do refeitório, colocando sem vontade sua bandeja com o almoço sobre esta. Ela esperava por algo ruim acontecer, e passando os olhos pela cantina, era bem capaz que acontecesse mesmo. Ele não estava em nenhum lugar.

Uma mão fria no seu ombro quase a fez ter um ataque do coração. Ela não precisava virar-se para saber quem era.

"Ah, você." Mas a frase saiu quase aliviada.

Edward a surpreendeu mais um pouco, e sentou-se na cadeira ao seu lado.

"Você não está muito normal. O que ouve?"

"Eu quebrei um espelho. São sete dias de azar, não é verdade?" A jovem afundou o queixo nas mãos, bufando. Não precisava de mais azar do que já tinha, não mesmo.

Ela quase não notou o riso vindo do garoto ao seu lado – era como música para ela – e estava disposta a começar a comer, sozinha, pois ele nunca comia nada naquele lugar, quando para sua surpresa, Edward começou a falar.

"Primeiro, são sete anos, e não sete dias." Ele a corrigiu, ignorando os resmungos que vieram depois disso. "E segundo, nenhuma dessas bobagens de má sorte é verdade."

"Você realmente não acredita?" Bella estava um pouco mais esperançosa.

"É estúpido, eu esperava que você, de todo mundo, soubesse disso. Afinal, por que passar debaixo de uma escada daria azar, e abrir um guarda-chuva dentro de um lugar fechado? E eu garanto que se varrerem seus pés, você ainda casa."

"E por um acaso você já testou? Já passou debaixo da escada, ou já quebrou um espelho?"

Ele pensou por um momento.

"Um gato preto uma vez cruzou meu caminho."

"E o que aconteceu depois?"

"Eu te vi, pela primeira vez."

* * *

**N/A: **Mais uma história pequeninha! Muito obrigada a todos vocês que me deixaram algum comentário! Vai demorar um pouquinho para continuar com essas historinhas por causa da dedicação ao tempinho que tenho na outra fic... Mas espero conseguir postar logo o proximo! E obrigadão também a quem está acompanhando Lua Cheia! Kisses!


End file.
